<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detective Hatake's Sex Tape by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552409">Detective Hatake's Sex Tape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC'>オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Blackmail, Bondage, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Detective Kakashi, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Kakashi Hatake receives an... intriguing e-mail with a video attachment that is hard to ignore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obkk</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Kakaobi piece and of course it's porn. Great going me.</p><p>My usual subscribers, you can find the apology and explanation at the end.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/251805816-detective-hatake%27s-sex-tape-obkk">The fic got translated into Spanish on Wattpad!</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> "Hmm… Let's start with saying your name, okay?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The camera panned to a blindfolded face, already half-red from the arousal. Both arms were visible in the shot as well, laid on the pillow with wrists cuffed together above the head. There was a single line of drool from the person's mouth. The face could almost be mistaken for a feminine if it weren't for the groan full of need that escaped the man's throat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Kakashi, please, I know you want to be fucked but do it for the people watching later, okay?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The other person talking in the background sounded pretty amused and although the camera didn't show it, they clearly did something to the captive's lower parts of the body that made him whine with even more need. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I-I'm Kakashi… Kakashi Hatake…" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Good, good." The person recording decided to reward his captive for the cooperation and the camera's microphone registered a few hitched breaths and a long moan. "Now… So there's absolutely no confusion, what do you do for a living?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> While waiting for the answer, the cameraman changed the view and the camera panned over the naked body, first showing erect nipples, reddened from the previous teasing and pinching, then the stomach and finally stopping at the crotch area, focusing on a leaking cock and a toy half-buried in the ass. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I-I'm a police detective…" The heavy breaths interrupted almost every word. When a hand in a black glove pushed the vibrator in deeper, the captive let out a strangled moan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "But you're not just any police detective, right?" The man holding the camera touched the visible dick with one finger and moved it along the shaft. He hummed with satisfaction as it twitched from the teasing."You're working on a very special case, aren't you…?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "P-please just let me cum… I-I can't take it anymore…" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I know, I know," the answer sounded almost patronising. "But answer this last question and I'll give you what you need." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The camera showed the face once again, to capture the movement of the mouth along with the words. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Just like we practised, okay?" The gloved hand entered the view once more, this time caressing one cheek of the captive. "Say it and you'll get your reward." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I-I'm Detective Kakashi Hatake and I'm an Akatsuki whore." </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kakashi wasn't sure whether to shut his laptop, rewatch the video or just let it go and pretend he never got the e-mail. He first hid his face in his hands, then let out a loud, frustrated groan. Finally, he let his fingers get entangled in his hair and just stared at his desk.</p><p>Barely fifteen minutes earlier he'd sat down to check his private e-mail, thinking all he'd see was some newsletters and spam. </p><p>So when he saw one titled 'For the Dear Detective' from 'Just Someone from Akatsuki', he immediately opened it. He had no idea how the terrorist group he and a couple of his co-workers had been trying to put behind bars for months got his private e-mail address. But he guessed he couldn't underestimate them anymore.</p><p>The message was very simple:</p><p> </p><p><em> Dear Detective Hatake </em> </p><p>
  <em> Remember this? ;) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If you don't want it leaked, then you better call me from the phone I'm going to send to you tomorrow. Don't bother tracing this e-mail, or the phone, or the phone number you'll find on it. I just want to have some more fun with you :) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Tobi' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the e-mail, there was a video attachment. Kakashi shouldn't have checked it so quickly, because now he was regretting the choice. He could've just ignored the e-mail, no, could've just deleted it without opening… </p><p>He couldn't keep the building up anger inside anymore and slammed a fist on the desk. A curse left his mouth and he looked back at the screen, where the video was still on fullscreen. Although stopped, he could see his blushing face behind the pause button.</p><p>Completely naked, bound, and asking for it.</p><p>Kakashi got up from the chair and turned around because the sight was only driving him more and more insane. He was a goddamn police detective, he had to do something. If it was just some sex tape, then maybe he'd be able to explain it as just some blackmail that could be controlled and wouldn't damage his reputation in the force too much. But whoever had him there, just <em> had </em> to make Kakashi say he was 'Akatsuki whore'. It was too incriminating to let anyone else see.</p><p>He had to cool down a bit. He went to the kitchen and made himself some strong, black coffee. He didn't particularly care that it was nearing midnight, he wouldn't be able to sleep any time soon anyway. Damn it all, he'd try to do as much investigating as possible at night, he could always call in sick the next day.</p><p>Kakashi came back to the still open and displaying his shameless figure laptop with a steaming cup. He needed any sort of leads. If the Akatsuki wanted to play with him dirty, then he'd at least try to bite back.</p><p>First thing - the e-mail address. It was going to be a long night for him…</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Three hours and zero leads later Kakashi finally left his laptop alone and marched towards his bed. He didn't bother shutting down the screen so the faint white light illuminated his bedroom as he fell on the mattress. He'd tried everything that came to his mind. But the e-mail address was one of those self-destructing ones that ceased to exist before Kakashi had even received the e-mail - he couldn't trace a single thing back.</p><p>The video was carefully converted from whatever the original file type was, so there was no information on how it was recorded either. The only piece of data he got from it was the date of the recording but he'd already suspected that.</p><p>Two weeks ago, Saturday evening. Kakashi went out for a drink and ended up back home on Sunday morning with a total blackout of the day before. Up till that day he'd thought it was just a simple hookup, just a one night stand in a drunken state (his ass had been hurting enough for him to know he must've had sex).</p><p>When all else failed, Kakashi reluctantly rewatched the video one, two, then three times. He was desperate for any sort of visual or audio clues. But there were no reflective surfaces, nothing that was visible in the shots could hint to any sort of specific location. Even the damn voice of the person recording didn't sound too natural. That bastard just had to change his voice.</p><p>So now Kakashi lied in his bed, staring at the ceiling. All he got from the stupid video was a rather awkward, now almost painful boner. He'd tried so hard to ignore it during his investigation but now it was impossible. His dick wanted to be freed from the restraints of his pants and underwear. Kakashi put an arm over his eyes, he didn't feel ashamed for wanting to jerk off in the middle of the night. It was just embarrassing to admit that watching himself get teased on a video was so arousing.</p><p><em> Fuck it</em>, he thought as he unzipped his pants. He'd have to change into something more appropriate to sleep in later anyway. Kakashi slipped in his other hand into the underwear and pulled his cock out to give himself a quick handjob. The effects of caffeine were now slowly wearing off and so getting rid of the arousal would be the last thing on his to-do list before peacefully going to sleep.</p><p>The images of his naked body on the display were quite vivid in his mind as he bit back a moan and moved his hand up and down his dick faster and faster. Kakashi almost found himself wanting to remember that night, to remember the feeling of someone else pleasuring him.</p><p>But his brain was stubborn and kept the memories locked away. At least until the orgasm had built up enough and Kakashi's imagination fed him a fantasy of someone whispering dirty praises into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You're a wonderful whore, Kakashi. Such a needy, slutty body you have for a police officer… You'll definitely let me play with you again, won't you?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi's back arched from the bed as his breathing quickened until he let out a muffled moan and he came. He kept still on the bed for a few minutes, just trying to control his now ragged breaths. His mind was fuzzy and full of post-orgasmic bliss. But soon the wonderful feeling started slipping away and he had to go back to the harsh reality of being in dire need of a shower.</p><p>As he reluctantly got up from the bed and started undressing on the way to the bathroom, he stopped in place when a realisation hit him like a truck.</p><p>It wasn't a fantasy to just help him cum on his own.</p><p>He'd definitely heard those words before. And Kakashi felt his face turn bright red as he remembered his answer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yes, I'll do anything for you to fuck me." </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Just like 'Tobi' had stated in the e-mail, Kakashi found a parcel on his doorstep the next day after he came back from work. The detective was already in a bad mood, the whole blackmail situation weighing heavily on him as he observed all of his coworkers for eight hours straight. So far they all seemed to be pretty oblivious to the peril Kakashi had found himself in.</p><p>So finding a package with no return address or any description was both relieving a bit (meaning the Akatsuki member wasn't going to leak that sex tape yet) but also more migraine-inducing. Kakashi wasn't an idiot, though, and firstly carefully weighed the parcel in his hands, then shook it a little. There seemed to be nothing heavy inside so then Kakashi grabbed a kitchen knife and cut the duct tape.</p><p>Just as promised, all he found inside was a phone. Kakashi let it fall out of the parcel onto the table and grabbed a bottle of fingerprint powder. He was met with a disappointing result of the dusting, however. The memory of a hand wearing black gloves from the video came back to him and Kakashi groaned in frustration.</p><p>Of course, it wouldn't be so easy.</p><p>Kakashi turned the phone on and realised it seemed to be just like any other smartphone - all the usual apps were there, they all just lacked any sort of personal info or accounts logged in. He'd investigate them a bit more later, for now, Kakashi opened the contacts registry. A single phone number was saved.</p><p>
  <em> Tobi </em>
</p><p>When Kakashi tapped on the conversation log, he found one message.</p><p>
  <em> Call me ;) </em>
</p><p>The detective rubbed his eyes, already feeling tired of this. He'd be spending another night on digging through this cursed phone, he could already tell. His thumb hovered over the green button for a while before pressing it down.</p><p>Kakashi turned on the speaker and threw the phone on the table as he listened to the dial-up sounds followed by slow beeps. On the fourth one, someone picked up.</p><p><em>"Hello~? </em>"</p><p>"Hello, my ass. What the fuck do you want, you bastard?"</p><p>"<em>Oh, so you decided to not throw my phone away! How nice </em> ." Kakashi could tell that 'Tobi' was still modifying his voice a little, just like he'd done on the tape. It was aggravating. " <em> I already told you in the e-mail, I just want to have some more fun with you, Detective Kakashi… </em>"</p><p>"The only thing you told me was to call you or else you'd leak the video. I'll make you rot in jail for blackmailing a police officer."</p><p>"<em>Why are you getting so upset? You clearly enjoyed it~ </em>"</p><p>Kakashi gritted his teeth even harder. "What. Do. You. Want."</p><p>"<em>Okay, okay. I know a few ways to help you relax. </em> " 'Tobi' hummed for a while, as if he knew just what exactly in his behaviour would piss Kakashi off even more. " <em> How about we meet up on Saturday, and we can have a long, nice chat about it all… </em>"</p><p>"So you're planning on milking this situation however you want?" The detective wanted to punch someone, preferably his interlocutor. "At what hour and where exactly."</p><p>"<em>I'm so glad you're eager to go. Just be at the same place you wanted to drink last time. I'll be waiting~ </em>"</p><p>Kakashi wasn't given any more opportunity for questions because 'Tobi' decided to hang up on him. Sure, he didn't say anything about sending out the video if Kakashi wouldn't show up. But the detective knew it wasn't going to be so easy. He had to go. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kakashi spotted the lit-up neon displaying the name of the bar from afar as he walked down the street. He fished out the new phone from the pocket and quickly found the audio recorder app. After almost four hours and a sleepless night spent on nothing, because the damn phone wouldn't give him any clues either, he felt so furious with Tobi that he needed any sort of evidence from that meeting. He'd record the entire conversation even if it would last till the morning hours.</p><p>As Kakashi slipped the phone back into the pocket of his jacket, he spotted someone in the alley right beside the bar. He couldn't see their face, and as he crooked his head to take a better look, he noticed it was because they were hiding it behind a mask. Of course, he didn't expect the mysterious figure to be the one he was supposed to be meeting.</p><p>"So nice to see you again, Detective Kakashi." </p><p>When they- he said that, Kakashi almost flinched. Then the wave of annoyance swept over him. </p><p>"I'll ask you again. What the fuck do you want?"</p><p>"Are you always this angry?" 'Tobi' shook his head and clicked his tongue a few times. "You need to learn how to relax a little."</p><p>Kakashi entered the alley and lowered his voice. "I'll relax once I deal with you. You think you can just blackmail me and tell me to calm down?"</p><p>"See, I think we need to clear up one simple misunderstanding first…" 'Tobi' took a step back when Kakashi jabbed an accusatory finger at him. "You think the Akatsuki want something from you, don't you?"</p><p>"What, are you going to tell me you blackmail a police detective who's leading the investigation of your merry little group of criminals <em> not </em> because you want me to cover for your asses?"</p><p>'Tobi' let out a chuckle of amusement. "Exactly that. Honestly, I couldn't care less about Akatsuki right now. I invited you here because you're all I care about at the moment."</p><p>"Where the fuck are you going with this-"</p><p>"When I said I want to play with you again, or that I want to play with you more-" 'Tobi' finally grabbed Kakashi's wrist and pulled him closer, so they both could hide in the shadows of the alley. "What else do you think I could mean, even sending you the video for proper context…"</p><p>"… You want to fuck me." Kakashi said it in a flat tone of voice. Primarily because it sounded just unbelievable.</p><p>"That's a bit harsh way of saying it." 'Tobi' slipped his second arm around the detective's back. "I want you to enjoy yourself, too."</p><p>Kakashi wasn't liking this a single bit. He yanked his hand free and his voice sounded close to a warning growl. "I'm not a fucking whore.” </p><p>"Is this about what I made you say in the video?" 'Tobi' chuckled once more. "Alright, I'm sorry. It was just to get your attention."</p><p>"I need a better explanation than this or I'll cuff you right now." Kakashi now put more strength into his push, shoving 'Tobi' against the nearest wall.</p><p>"Oh my, taking the initiative?" The detective was sure 'Tobi' had to be smirking with confidence under that mask. Especially when the tone of his voice suddenly dropped by an octave. "But we both know you're a pathetic bottom, Kakashi.”</p><p>“I don’t remember getting so friendly with you as to let you use my first name-” Kakashi found himself pinned against the wall in the next second, both of his hands pushed firmly against the brick wall.</p><p>"I don't want some whore to just fuck. I want <em> you </em>." Kakashi saw the eyes through the holes in the mask and there was a dangerous, demanding shine to them. "What do you have to lose? Think about it. I promise no one will find out."</p><p>"Why me, exactly? Only a police officer can get you hard?" The detective huffed but he didn't really struggle against the hold. He'd have everything recorded anyway, so he might as well make the guy talk more.</p><p>'Tobi' leaned as close as he could towards Kakashi's ear. "Do I really have to remind you how you begged for my cock last time?"</p><p>Kakashi felt a thrill of excitement run down his back. He'd really been thinking about it for the entire week, jerking off at least one more time to the memories. So what if he was a police officer. If no one was going to find out, he might as well try. Best case scenario, he would arrest someone from Akatsuki.</p><p>"Then let's see you make me beg again. It won't be so easy this time." He replied with an overconfident smirk.</p><p>'Tobi' didn't give him more time to speak as he pushed his mask up to reveal the lower half of his face and his lips immediately crashed against Kakashi's. The detective gladly opened his mouth and returned the kiss. It was sloppy and Kakashi fought for the lead at first but eventually let up and let the other's tongue enter his mouth. The grip on both of his wrists tightened and he sensed 'Tobi' lean against him harder. Kakashi soon realised it was to prevent his future struggles, as he felt 'Tobi' push something else into his mouth.</p><p>Kakashi let out a surprised sound but it was muffled by the continued kiss. A small triangular pill found its way to his tongue and started dissolving in all the saliva his mouth produced due to the stimulation. When 'Tobi' broke the kiss, he quickly covered Kakashi's mouth with one hand and the detective saw a sly smirk on his lips.</p><p>"No spitting out now. Just let it kick in, Kakashi."</p><p>The detective realised he may have underestimated the criminal and he tried to struggle but his shouts were all muffled and with no way of getting rid of the drug, it quickly dissolved completely. He had no choice but to swallow it or else he'd start choking on his own saliva.</p><p>When 'Tobi' saw Kakashi's throat move as he swallowed, he uncovered his mouth. Kakashi quickly vocalised his anger. "What the fuck did you just give me?!"</p><p>"Nothing you wouldn't like." Now that Kakashi could see the other's treacherous smile, he felt even more irritated. "Last time it worked wonders on you."</p><p>"I'll definitely have you arrested for that," Kakashi barked out but the last part of the sentence came out a bit slurred. His eyes widened, realising the drug was slowly kicking in. Whatever the hell it was supposed to be, it worked fast. "Motherfucker… I'm not going to be your whore, you hear me?"</p><p>Time seemed to flow more and more slowly, and Kakashi's body was feeling hotter. His eyelids were getting heavy, as well.</p><p>"Hmm… You're contradicting yourself, Kakashi…"</p><p>'Tobi' was still holding the detective against the wall, making sure he wouldn't be breaking free anytime soon. But Kakashi wasn't able to struggle as much anymore, every minute he had less and less strength. His chest felt hot, his legs were getting weaker. But the most heat was gathering in the area between his legs, and Kakashi found himself getting thirsty.</p><p>The Akatsuki member holding him down pressed his mouth against the column of Kakashi's neck and grazed his teeth against the skin. The detective couldn't stop his body from shivering in anticipation, the drug making him needier than he'd like to be. </p><p>"See? You're already mine."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kakashi didn't even know or care at this point how they got into a room, his perception of reality was too blurry as the drug finally took full effect. He only noticed they were in another place when he spotted a bed in his sight but his back was soon met with another wall and the man that took him there kissed him hungrily again.</p><p>"Mm… I couldn't wait to have you here again, Kakashi…" 'Tobi' was admittedly a great kisser, he knew exactly how to explore Kakashi's mouth with his tongue, how to gently nibble on Kakashi's lips to elicit a breathy moan from him. He pushed one knee against Kakashi's groin to draw out more sweet sounds from the detective. "I want to hear all the lovely noises you make."</p><p>Kakashi's radical thinking was thrown out of the window and a part of him screamed that he was supposed to be asking questions, getting information on the criminal organisation. But the rest of his body, every other fibre of his being was filling up with the need for physical contact and release.</p><p>"Now that we're alone and you're pretty heated up, I can take this stupid thing off." The detective whined when 'Tobi' stopped their makeout session. He watched him throw his mask aside and perhaps if he'd been more aware, he'd have reacted with bigger surprise.</p><p>"Obito…" Kakashi whispered the name that hadn't left his mind for years.</p><p>"Yes, that's me, darling," he replied in an equally hushed tone, cupping Kakashi's face in his hands. "We've had a lot of fun last week, right? Don't you want to do it again?"</p><p>Somehow, in the hazed state of mind, Kakashi could faintly remember the last Saturday better. He remembered seeing Obito's face, feeling relieved and full of euphoria as they fucked. His heart ached a tiny bit with how he'd missed his friend, and he craved his touch once more.</p><p>"Yes… Please, Obito. I-I miss you-"</p><p>"Hush, I know." Obito caressed Kakashi's cheek before their lips touched briefly again. "I'll make sure you feel good tonight." </p><p>As Kakashi was distracted with the gentle kiss, Obito wrapped one arm around his body and fondled his ass a bit, before feeling something hidden in Kakashi's back pocket.</p><p>"Handcuffs? I think you brought them only to be locked to the bed again…" He chuckled, spinning the metallic object on his finger. Kakashi bit back a moan as the knee that never left the area between his legs pressed down harder.</p><p>Obito finally got to opening Kakashi's shirt, although he wasn't too careful with the unbuttoning. He ripped it open and started kissing and biting Kakashi's neck. When the detective whined at the damaged clothes, he only murmured, "I know, I know, you love your shirts. I'll get you a new one."</p><p>Kakashi wasn't sure what to do with his own hands, only wrapping them around Obito's chest as he tried his best not to moan every five seconds at the painful yet arousing love bites and his dick feeling way too tight in his pants.</p><p>Soon Obito lead them towards the bed, chuckling at the neediness in Kakashi's voice who could only say his name in arousal. But before they lied down, Obito thought it'd be a good time to get naked now. He helped Kakashi take off his jacket and the ruined shirt.</p><p>As the clothes landed on the floor, Obito seemed curious by the dull thud of the jacket. He quickly fished out the phone hidden there. When he unlocked the screen, he noticed the recorder app still active in the background, what made him chuckle.</p><p>"Oh my, recording everything? Then I'm sure you'll enjoy all the sounds caught on the file afterwards…"</p><p>"I-I didn't expect you," Kakashi muttered.</p><p>"You know what, I have an idea." Obito's lips formed a smirk. He put both of his hands on Kakashi's shoulders and gently pushed down. The detective quickly took the suggestion and dropped to his knees without hesitation.</p><p>"Just like our first time?" Kakashi smiled lazily when he saw Obito sit down on the bed so his face was in front of his crotch.</p><p>"Oh no, you've got much better at this, Kakashi…" Obito unzipped his pants and took his dick out of the confinement of his underwear. He was almost half-hard already, as well. Then he tangled his fingers into Kakashi's hair and guided him towards his cock. </p><p>Kakashi wrapped his hand around Obito's member and gave it a few tugs before opening his mouth wide and licking the underside. He worked his tongue on the cock for some time before he wrapped his lips around the tip and began sucking.</p><p>As he was busy with giving Obito a blowjob, he heard the sound of a picture being taken. He looked up, not taking his mouth off the dick and once again Obito snapped a photo.</p><p>"You just look so good, Kakashi…" Obito was having a hard time holding back his grunts of pleasure. "I hope you don't forget to check your camera roll later."</p><p>Kakashi hummed in response, sending the pleasant vibrations through Obito's dick. With each bop of his head, he took more and more of the cock inside his mouth. His mouth kept producing so much saliva he coated the member fully in it and even drooled as he couldn't stop it from spilling out. Obito was surprisingly patient with his slow pace, only caressing Kakashi's hair.</p><p>"So good for me… You've really got so good at it…" Obito threw his head back and closed his eyes. He pulled Kakashi off his dick only when it started leaking too much precum, and he felt the arousal build up too much. "Not yet, now we need to focus on your body a little, Kakashi…”</p><p>Obito dragged Kakashi onto the bed and before the detective could even notice him grabbing the handcuffs again, his wrists were pinned above his head with one hand and cuffed together.</p><p>"I want to touch you, Obito…" Kakashi whined quietly but was only hushed by his lover.</p><p>"I know exactly what you need, Kakashi. Don't you worry about that." Obito grinned as he forced Kakashi's legs apart and caressed the bulge in his pants. "I think your poor dick has been trapped for too long in here." Kakashi's response was another, louder whine and his hips bucking up into the other's touch.</p><p>Obito took off Kakashi's pants and boxers and admired his now fully naked body as he caressed Kakashi's thighs.</p><p>"I always feel like I don't tell you enough, how beautiful you look…" Obito leaned in and touched his lips against Kakashi's pale skin, sometimes nibbling on it. "I love every inch of your body, and I just can't wait to make you squirm."</p><p>Kakashi gasped a few times, his sensitive skin tickling but Obito's firm hold kept his knees apart. Still, Obito grabbed something from the floor and Kakashi noticed the silk rope as it was wrapped around his ankles.</p><p>"What…?" Kakashi questioned groggily. He wasn't exactly against it, just surprised.</p><p>"Last time you were tossing around a lot," Obito explained with amusement in his voice as he finished tying the first leg to a bed pole. "And I have a feeling you won't be able to handle the pleasure tonight."</p><p>Once both of Kakashi's ankles were limited in their movement, Obito took his neglected cock and started moving his hand up and down the shaft. Kakashi was quick to react, gasping in pleasure.</p><p>"You know... since you're recording all of it…" Obito hummed and found the phone he'd left lying on the side of the bed before. "How about I make you make the prettiest sounds you can?"</p><p>Kakashi saw Obito put the phone right next to his face and then squeezed Kakashi's dick harder, picking up the speed. The detective couldn't resist the arousal building up from the touch and let out a moan almost directly into the microphone.</p><p>He tried pulling his legs against his body but to no avail, the ropes held him firmly. Obito looked satisfied with how he had Kakashi under him now, letting his free hand roam around his chest. He circled one of Kakashi's nipples with a tumb before pinching it.</p><p>"That's it, moan as much as you want…" He said, spreading the precum dribbling from Kakashi's already leaking cock over the entire shaft. "You make the best sounds from my touch, don't you?"</p><p>"Ah- Obito…" Kakashi couldn't stop his hips from continuously bucking up into his touch, craving an even faster pace. "Please…"</p><p>"Please what? Do you want to cum or be fucked?" Obito chuckled at Kakashi's neediness. He leaned closer, so his mouth would be right above Kakashi's ear. "Or maybe both?"</p><p>The detective didn’t give a proper answer, just letting another moan escape his throat. Obito enjoyed drawing these out of him, listening to Kakashi’s mewls get higher and higher in pitch. But instead of guiding him into an orgasm, he let go of Kakashi’s dick. </p><p>"O-Obito!” Kakashi groaned as his cock was left throbbing against his stomach. He raised his head to look at Obito with an accusatory look. “Wasn’t this about making me feel good?”</p><p>“And I will, but you’re so impatient when you’re horny…” Obito rolled his eyes and tugged on Kakashi’s nipples. “There’s no point in foreplay if I can’t draw it out.” </p><p>He once again reached to the side of the bed - he’d prepared everything for the night it seemed. Along with a small bottle, Kakashi spotted three pink ovals with cables attached to them. </p><p>“What are these?”</p><p>“I think you know,” Obito didn’t even look Kakashi in the eyes, only putting on the black gloves - when had he even taken them off, Kakashi had no idea. “And if you don’t, it’s going to be a very, very pleasant surprise.”</p><p>Kakashi suspected what the bottle was, and sure enough, Obito popped the cap open and squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He didn’t even bother warming the lotion up, only spreading it in his fingers before inserting one into Kakashi’s hole.</p><p>The detective gasped in surprise, at the cold feeling of intrusion. “Y-you jerk!” He wanted to stare at Obito with anger but the strange feeling quickly passed due to the drug and he found himself enjoying the new sensation.</p><p>Obito hummed happily and he slid the finger in and out a few times, watching Kakashi’s reactions every time his knuckles bumped against the rim. When he put in the second finger, he had to hold one of Kakashi’s knees that desperately tried to close the space between his legs.</p><p>“See, I told you. Despite all that moaning you just can’t keep your legs still.” He pushed the two fingers in deeper with each thrust, crooking them to find Kakashi’s sweet spot. Once he got a throaty moan from him, Obito smiled widely. “Oh, right here. Should I keep hitting that spot?”</p><p>Kakashi couldn’t stop his hips from moving down to make Obito’s fingers sink into him more. He whimpered and breathed heavily with need, the feeling of arousal only amplified with the drug and his aching and leaking cock.</p><p>Obito enjoyed himself too much, clearly, as he massaged Kakashi’s prostate for a bit longer, listening to his mewls get louder once more. But as Kakashi began to sound too satisfied and on edge, Obito took out his fingers from Kakashi’s ass. </p><p>“Why are you doing this!” Kakashi’s growl was giving away just how much more he craved. </p><p>“You’re enjoying this,” Obito simply replied, pushing Kakashi’s legs open as wide as he could. “And you’re going to enjoy the next thing even more.”</p><p>Kakashi didn’t even bother to look down on his body anymore. He rested his head on the side, facing the phone. His face was flushed red with arousal, no hint of shame left. His heavy breaths were definitely caught oh so clearly on the recording. </p><p>“Just fuck me,” he finally groaned as he didn’t feel any touch from Obito for a few seconds. </p><p>“I didn’t know we were on the begging stage already.” Obito’s response was as half-assed as before.</p><p>“What are you waiting for?” </p><p>“I’m just thinking whether to take another picture now, while you’re full on display or after I put these in…”</p><p>Kakashi didn’t get much time to ask just what the objects Obito had in hands were, as one was quickly shoved into his ass. He didn’t stop the moan at the feeling of his asshole being forced open. </p><p>“Just need to find your sweet spot again…” Obito carefully navigated the toy with his fingers, until it bumped against the spot that made Kakashi let out a shaky breath. He retracted his hand right afterwards, and when Kakashi’s hole clenched he felt a wire come out of him.</p><p>Obito caressed Kakashi’s thigh as he waved a small remote at the other end of the cable. “See, now I want you to start begging properly.”</p><p>Kakashi let out a sound of confusion, unsure what to expect. When Obito pressed the button, his entire back arched from the bed and a sudden moan erupted from him. The little vibrating toy was left in a perfect spot, abusing Kakashi’s prostate just the way Obito wanted.</p><p>“The last toy was good, but it didn’t hit your sweet spot just right,” Obito explained as his hand slid down Kakashi’s thigh closer to his cock. “Let’s see how much I can make you beg for with this one.”</p><p>His fingers were now teasing Kakashi’s balls, flicking and fondling them, making the detective moan as if his life depended on it.</p><p>“Do you still say you’re not a whore?” </p><p>Kakashi’s brain would sooner short-circuit than be capable of rational thinking at this point. The clouded mind filled with lust was unable to disagree with anything else but pleasure. Even forming words would prove to be difficult in this state.</p><p>Obito clicked his tongue with disapproval as he took the second vibrator in hand. “Come on, Kakashi. You begged so nicely last week. I know you can do it.”</p><p>He placed it right at the base of Kakashi’s dick and wrapped the cable around so it would stay attached. Then Kakashi heard press of another button and he cried out in pleasure. </p><p>“Ah, fuck, fuck! Y-yes I am your whore!”</p><p>“You’re so easy to tease, Kakashi… I didn’t even tell you to say you’re mine yet.” Obito did a similar thing with the third toy and soon Kakashi’s cock was assaulted with vibrations from both sides. </p><p>The mix of pleasure from both his ass and his dick was too much for him, Kakashi’s mouth wouldn’t close with how many moans and cries were ripped out from him. He kept pulling on the restraints of his legs, on the handcuffs holding his hands together. He wanted more, his fingers itched to touch himself. </p><p>“Now tell me how much you want to be fucked.”</p><p>Kakashi didn’t even hear the photos Obito was proudly snapping with the phone that continuously recorded his aroused voice. </p><p>“Please, fuck me, fuck me until I cum!” The orgasm was building up in his own dick, and Kakashi tossed and turned his head to the sides. “I can’t-- I can’t, I’m gonna--”</p><p>And just like that, the two toys were slid off his dick and the third one was yanked out of his ass. Kakashi screamed at that moment, completely denied reaching the peak of his pleasure.</p><p>“If you want to… Then you can’t cum before I get to fuck you, hmm?” Obito’s chuckle sounded almost sadistic. </p><p>Kakashi wished his legs would be free just so he could kick Obito with the frustration left in his body. His dick was crying for the attention that was ripped away from it, his ass clenched with neediness to have something back inside.</p><p>“If you beg nicely, I’ll reward you.” Obito continued being a tease, now licking Kakashi’s chest and nipples. He’d take one bud between his teeth and gently press down on it to hear gasps and hisses from his so frustrated lover.</p><p>“Obito...” Kakashi wanted to sound angry but the name came out as a whine. “Please, please, I beg you… Fuck me, I can’t stand this anymore!”</p><p>“You’re the neediest person I know.” Obito sucked on another love bite on Kakashi’s chest. “Exactly why I love you, Kakashi…”</p><p>“Just fuck me, I need your cock in me.” Kakashi sobbed, the high of pleasure wasn’t coming down until he’d have his release.</p><p>Obito sighed with satisfaction, sitting back up once more. “Do you think you can take it without more stretching?”</p><p>“Yes!” Kakashi wasn’t even giving it any thought. Every fibre of his being ached for this. “Put it in and fuck me!”</p><p>“As you wish.” Obito grinned and positioned his dick right in front of Kakashi’s hole, slowly pushing it in. </p><p>Kakashi’s body immediately responded and although he at first recoiled with a gasp, he soon pushed his hips towards Obito. </p><p>“Aren’t you the biggest slut in the police force, hmm?” Obito grunted, feeling Kakashi squeeze around his length. “Just asking for a dick like you can’t live without it.”</p><p>Kakashi wasn’t going to respond to that, only closing his eyes to focus completely on the pleasure now coming from his ass. It stung and hurt at first, as his hole was stretched to accommodate Obito’s cock, but the drug was doing its job and soon Kakashi was moaning like before. </p><p>Obito held Kakashi by his thighs as he finally was in full and could start his thrusts. He let his head fall forward as he moved in rhythm, slowly at first but soon picking up the pace to shove his dick in and out of Kakashi just as fast as Kakashi was gasping and moaning. </p><p>Their voices were now both breathy and full of arousal, Obito murmuring praises and sweet nothings for Kakashi, and Kakashi only responding in moans, “yes”-es and “harder”-s. Every time Obito’s dick hit that perfect spot inside of him he was sent to the high of pleasure. He couldn’t hold back anymore, he sought the sweet release and his hips moved even more frantically against Obito’s body, chasing the high.</p><p>Kakashi came first, finally able to orgasm after being denied for so long. He cried out as his dick twitched and shot out cum, and his mind went blank with pure pleasure. Obito followed shortly afterwards, finishing inside of him. </p><p>Obito had to support himself by placing his hands on each side of Kakashi’s body, panting heavily after pulling out. Kakashi looked at his body, now covered in sweat, at his trembling muscles, fighting the post-orgasmic bliss. </p><p>He felt the urge to wrap his hands around him even more now, just wanting to feel him, to hold him close and it came out in a form of three simple words, “I love you.”</p><p>The detective’s thoughts were pretty transparent to his lover anyway and Obito laid down right next to Kakashi, caressing his hair and kissing his cheek. </p><p>“I love you too… I miss you, Kakashi. But I can’t go back yet, okay? No one can find out I’m in Akatsuki.” His voice was gentle and a bit hoarse now. “Keep my little secret and I’ll keep your dirty ones.”</p><p>Kakashi heard him unlock the handcuffs and he could finally hug Obito as much as he wanted. Obito smiled and returned the gesture. They stayed like this in each other’s arms for a while.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The detective once again found himself in his own bed on Sunday morning, with next to no recollection as to what he’d done the night before. His memories only went as far as meeting ‘Tobi’ in the alley went. Kakashi frowned as he remembered the Akatsuki member giving him some drug.</p><p>He found the phone given by ‘Tobi’ on his bedside table and checked the audio files. Sure enough, there was one, two hours long. Since Kakashi didn’t remember ever pausing it, he hissed in annoyance figuring out the other had to turn it off.</p><p>He threw the phone to the table, though, as he felt in need of a shower. The faint ache in his ass, the stickiness between his legs…</p><p>They’d fucked again.</p><p>Kakashi groaned and put an arm over his eyes. He wasn’t interested in watching another sex tape made only to condemn him. At least now he’d be able to find out how that had happened.</p><p>One morning shower later, Kakashi finally decided to investigate the recording. There was nothing more important than clearing his own name, and he was not going to work for Akatsuki. He’d sooner compromise his entire career than give in. </p><p>As he’d made breakfast and sat down with a cup of coffee and some toast, he pressed the play button on the two-hour-long file.</p><p> Five minutes in, he was frowning at how easily his drugged self had given in.</p><p>Ten minutes in, he was annoyed with the amount of just walking and hushed whispers. He’d expected a conversation, anything.</p><p>Fifteen minutes in, Kakashi had to pause. He’d heard himself say the name he never expected to pop up in relation to this case.</p><p>“Obito…?” He had to repeat it out loud, to make sure he hadn’t just misheard it.</p><p>There was nobody around to confirm, or to disagree. All Kakashi had was the recording. </p><p>Obito Uchiha. His childhood friend, his first and only crush, his first lover, and his partner in the police force. At least up till three years earlier, when he’d suddenly gone missing. </p><p>The emotions that emerged from within him soon swirled around and toyed with his heart. Confusion, anger, relief, betrayal and longing all crashed down on him just because of that one name. Kakashi promised himself he would not cry, however. He’d stopped crying those three years ago. </p><p>But he’d never moved on.</p><p>When he pressed the play button again, he jabbed his finger at the touch screen with more force than necessary. He had to find out more. It was almost a miracle he didn’t just abandon it and call ‘Tobi’ instead.</p><p>The way Kakashi had whispered Obito’s name and the voice that responded, he knew there was no mistaking it. Drugged or not, he’d missed him dearly and it was now obvious why he couldn’t have said no to him. Although Kakashi had no idea what kind of a ride he was in. </p><p>Once he heard his body lie down on a bed, he knew he wasn’t finishing that breakfast. His dick was already straining in his underwear and Kakashi felt a deep red blush creep upon his face. He started checking the camera roll only after the vibrators came into play on the recording. And it took everything in him not to just throw the phone away.</p><p>His body exposed in the most shameless position he could ever imagine himself in and mixed in with the audio cues Kakashi felt he might as well have been watching amateur porn. He’d really been begging for it, all of it. </p><p>He found it hard not to call himself a whore. He found it even harder to calm down the now raging boner in his boxers. Kakashi cursed himself for the preemptive shower, knowing that he was way too aroused to let it just pass. He already made the choice to jerk off in the bathroom later.</p><p>The detective was hot and quite bothered as he reached the end of their sexual endeavour and he wasn’t expecting the words that came after that.</p><p>
  <em> “I love you too… I miss you, Kakashi.” </em>
</p><p>The way Obito’s voice sounded… It was genuine. He said it exactly the same way he’d have said that to Kakashi all those years ago. </p><p>Maybe it was because of the arousal that he was now more emotionally vulnerable. But Kakashi felt tears well up in his eyes and he shut them to stop himself from crying.</p><p>“I miss you too, you idiot… I’ll keep your stupid secret.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do have ideas for the second chapter and more fluffy sex scene but I'm working on a bigger fic right now so I may come back to this later.</p><p>-</p><p>First of all: When my friend made me watch Naruto I had no idea this sly little shit was going to drag me into the hellhole of her OTP. And I fell in h a r d.<br/>I regret none of it, though. My love for writing has been refuelled and if you love Kakaobi go ahead and subscribe to me because I swear this ship will be the only thing I'm going to be spitting out for the next half a year at least. </p><p>My manti/antimark subscribers: I am so sorry you have to suffer through this but if u want high-quality smut you can read it lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi knew it was a bad idea before he’d even gone to the bathroom. He was supposed to work on typing up a report from an arrest done on Friday but he now had more pressing matters on his mind. Of course, what he was about to do, he should have done the day before but his mind had been in no state to make phone calls on Sunday.</p><p>As he made sure no one else was in the toilet, he took out the new phone from his pocket and almost immediately hit the dial button on the single number saved in the memory. He felt more ready to talk now, although he knew the conversation could be cut off at any moment.</p><p>Three dial-up signals and the other person picked up.</p><p>“<em>Hello~? </em>” Kakashi winced at that weird childish voice. </p><p>“Obito?! What the fu-” He couldn’t even finish a single sentence before the other hung up. The detective groaned and instantly tried calling again. This time no answer. But he got a text message after the second attempt.</p><p>
  <em> Aren’t you at work? </em>
</p><p>Kakashi furiously typed the reply.</p><p>
  <em> Pick up, asshole! </em>
</p><p>Of course, he wouldn’t just get what he wanted so easily.</p><p>
  <em> We can talk later when you don’t yell at me~ </em>
</p><p>Kakashi didn’t know why he didn’t smash the phone against the wall right there and then. He marched out of the bathroom and went about with his work, just thinking about leaving as soon as possible. </p><p>His impatience got the better of him because the detective had to send another message after two hours.</p><p>
  <em> You know I remember it now, right? No more fucking around as ‘Tobi’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Aww, you don’t like moaning that name? :( </em>
</p><p>Kakashi cursed himself for entertaining that idiot because now he had to hide his reddening face as his brain decided to remind him of the pictures still saved on the camera roll. </p><p>“I never moaned it, fucker,” he muttered as he hid the phone and continued typing his workday away. </p><p>A few of his coworkers did point out Kakashi seemed more irritable than usual, but none of them pressed on the matter. The detective didn’t even know what kind of explanation he’d have to come up with, he’d had enough reasons for headaches lately already.</p><p>As soon as his shift ended, Kakashi almost immediately called the number again. His walking pace would speed up with every second there was no answer. After two or three attempts, he got another text message.</p><p>
  <em> Aren’t you persistent, missing my d so much you can’t stop calling? ;) </em>
</p><p>Kakashi groaned so loudly that a few people turned around to give him suspicious looks. He hated it. He hated how Obito kept playing around with him. The detective was not going to pretend like it was okay. He was about to type a strongly worded reply when the phone rang and he almost dropped it, not expecting ‘Tobi’ to call back.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Kakashi growled into the phone.</p><p>“<em>Why can’t you be happy I called back in the first place? </em>” Now Kakashi could tell it was Obito on the other side, although the mocking upset tone was driving him crazy. </p><p>“Obito, I demand expl-”</p><p>“<em>Sorry, but I called you just to tell you one thing. </em> ” Somehow, Obito sounded slightly more serious. “ <em> I don’t know anyone like that. So can you please stop using that name? I’m Tobi, not whatever you’re trying to call me. </em>”</p><p>The detective was so taken aback by that message that he paused in his tracks. He could only feel angrier, though. </p><p>“Are you fucking serious? Is this a joke to you?”</p><p>“<em>Nope, and I think that’s all I wanted to say. We can text later. Bye~ </em>”</p><p>The sound of Obito hanging up was the tipping point. Kakashi couldn’t hold it in anymore and threw the phone onto the sofa as soon as he’d entered his apartment. He didn’t even know if he wanted to choke him, scream or break something. </p><p>His heart still hurt, after all. </p><p>But only after a proper meal and taking a few deep breaths to calm down, Kakashi realised why Obito had to be this way. He’d been careful since the beginning, giving him a wiped phone and even telling Kakashi he wouldn’t be able to trace it. Didn’t mean that somebody else wouldn’t - after all Kakashi wasn’t some IT genius who’d be able to hack a phone. </p><p>The detective let his head fall and hit the table. He’d made the stupid promise to keep Obito’s identity a secret and he would keep it. A few minutes later he took the phone and typed a new message.</p><p>
  <em> Okay, ‘Tobi’, why are you such a jerk? </em>
</p><p>Not even a minute passed and he got his answer.</p><p>
  <em> See, you can cooperate if you want! :D I’m not a jerk tho :( </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Are you going to explain anything to me? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No~ </em>
</p><p>Kakashi snorted at that. “Why did I fall for such a dumbass?”</p><p>
  <em> Then what’s the point of me texting you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You can tell me when you wanna hook up again ;) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Am I really your whore right now? </em>
</p><p>Kakashi didn’t expect to receive a screenshot with his contact name being “<em> My Whore &lt;3 </em>” and he definitely didn’t expect to chuckle with laughter at that. </p><p>He had to admit, he’d missed Obito’s silliness and the form and amount of it he was dealing with currently felt like a compensation for the last few years. Although thinking about that childish voice wasn’t turning him on at all. </p><p>They continued exchanging the messages, with Kakashi getting absolutely zero answers to any serious questions. They had to end up talking about animals with the detective defending dogs while ‘Tobi’ kept persisting he’d have a cat someday. Neither of them talked about living together but Kakashi could feel it was almost as if Obito was right there, trying to convince him to get a new pet for their shared apartment. </p><p>Kakashi just hoped they’d go back to this routine in real-life conversations soon.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Five days passed in a flash and before Kakashi knew it, he was collapsing on his bed on Friday after an exhausting day at work. He didn’t even bother texting ‘Tobi’ that day, too busy with a pile of paperwork he didn’t want to leave for Monday again.</p><p>His rest would be short-lived, however, as someone rang the doorbell. The detective mumbled into the pillow, hoping that whoever it was they’d leave. But then he heard the door open and Kakashi jumped off the bed immediately, being sure he’d locked the door. </p><p>As he walked into the living room, he saw the intruder take off his hood and turn around after locking the door again. Kakashi felt stupid for a split second that he’d forgotten Obito had the keys to this apartment. But then he felt frustrated again, thinking what to say. </p><p>Obito had other plans as he quickly walked up to Kakashi, meeting him in the middle of the room and grabbed his arm to pull him into a kiss. </p><p>“W-wait, asshole, I need some answers!” The detective shouted after breaking the kiss, although he didn’t do so immediately. </p><p>“And I thought you just needed a good fuck.” Obito grinned and wouldn’t let Kakashi push him away again, only deepening the second kiss as the other tried leaning away. “If you wanna talk, we can do it in the bedroom, right?”</p><p>“You have a lot of nerve acting like this,” Kakashi growled but didn’t protest as he was dragged into the other room. Maybe it was because he’d been once again building up tension for a week and the suggestion of having sex was very appealing at the moment. And because Obito was a great kisser and could convince the detective to do a lot of things if they just made out for long enough.</p><p>Kakashi was the one to crash their lips together in the bedroom, taking a handful of Obito’s jacket in both of his hands. He made sure to hold him close as their tongues entwined sloppily and Obito even sighed with pleasure into the kiss, clearly satisfied with this turn of events. </p><p>What he didn’t expect, however, was Kakashi push him onto the bed. The silver-haired man didn’t give Obito a break, climbing on top of him and holding him down as they both breathed heavily.</p><p>“Why... ?” Kakashi stared at the man under him with dark eyes filled with a need for answers. “Why did you leave without a word? Why did you join Akatsuki?”</p><p>He couldn’t control his voice well. It wasn’t like all the other times. Kakashi was now sober, his mind was clear and rational thinking could still win over lust. He didn’t want to think how much his heart would ache in case any of the answers to those questions were something he wouldn’t like to hear. </p><p>He raised one hand, curled the fingers into a fist and wanted to punch Obito as hard as he could but ended up only lightly hitting his chest. </p><p>“Why did you show up after all this time just to fuck with me?”</p><p>Kakashi kept his eyes shut, not even wanting to see what kind of an expression Obito would be making. He looked at the other only when he felt fingers graze his jaw and caress his cheek lightly as if they were nothing more than feathers. </p><p>“Kakashi…” Obito’s face was gentle and the smile on his lips didn’t look like the mischievous grin from a few minutes ago at all. “I wish I could tell you everything, answer those questions, I know it must’ve been painful…”</p><p>“Don’t start this bullshit with me.” The detective narrowed his eyes. He didn’t want sappy apologies with some long ass buildup. “Just answer me, or shut up.”</p><p>Obito closed his eyes for a second, sighing deeply. </p><p>“It’s a top-secret mission. That’s all I can say for now.” His voice sounded honest, Kakashi wouldn’t have a reason to doubt it. </p><p>“Then why only no-”</p><p>Kakashi wasn’t allowed to finish another question because Obito took advantage of his emotional vulnerability and managed to roll them both over so that he was now on top. The devious smile was back on his face and he leaned in to press his lips against the column of Kakashi’s neck and leave a trail of kisses along it. </p><p>“You can be sure I’ve always been faithful to you.” One of his arms sneaked in under Kakashi’s shirt and the detective gasped as he felt the touch on his chest. “I never stopped thinking about you.”</p><p>“But why are you back after three-” Kakashi now made a surprised and slightly pained sound as Obito bit into his shoulder to suck a hickey there. He wouldn’t be asking any questions again any time soon as he felt two fingers play with his left nipple and pinch it occasionally. He gasped, one hand holding onto Obito’s shoulder.</p><p>“Maybe less talking, more sweet sounds for now?” Obito’s conveniently placed knee now jerked forward to press right against Kakashi’s crotch. </p><p>“Obito! I’m serious here-!” The detective hissed through his teeth as he felt the grinding between his legs. His body was responding to the other’s touches too fast for his liking. But maybe it was a culmination of a lot of reasons, the person teasing him being Obito being the most defining factor.</p><p>Obito only smirked and kissed Kakashi on the lips again, sucking on his bottom lip before licking it to silently ask to be let in. He knew exactly the way Kakashi liked to be kissed, how long to make out before they’d run out of breath. He knew that Kakashi liked a bit of teasing as their saliva mixed.</p><p>So he eased up the pressure of his knee alone and used his hand next, palming the detective’s slowly hardening dick through his pants. </p><p>“You got hard anyway,” Obito murmured between the kisses, smiling triumphantly. “So much for your complaining.”</p><p>Kakashi could kick him for that comment. But the longer he got teased all over his body, the less he wanted to stop it. “Then at least take responsibility for it,” he just huffed in the end.</p><p>“That’s the plan. We can talk about everything later.”</p><p>Obito’s hands travelled to the hem of Kakashi’s shirt and the detective let him take it off over his head. He was glad no cloth ripping would be involved that night. Two button-up shirts were still missing from his wardrobe after their earlier sexual endeavours. </p><p>After that short break, Obito gently kissed Kakashi on the lips again. Though it was brief and next his mouth left a trail of kisses on the detective’s neck and chest. Kakashi gasped when he felt Obito’s mouth on his nipple, the tongue teasing and flicking the sensitive bud. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, turning red in the face from the quiet moans he started making. </p><p>Obito paid more attention to his nipples than to any other part of Kakashi’s body now. If one was getting treated with his mouth, the other would be pulled and pinched between his thumb and index finger. The detective was close to either shoving his fingers into his mouth or biting down on them just to stop moaning so much.</p><p>“You always sound so sweet when I tease you,” Obito sounded satisfied with how quickly he could get Kakashi to such a sorry state. “But you just love to make it difficult and keep the best sounds to yourself, don’t you?”</p><p>“M-maybe you haven’t earned them yet.” Kakashi tried glaring at him but his deep blush didn’t help in making himself look threatening. </p><p>Obito just hummed with a smile and left more light kisses on Kakashi’s stomach, getting dangerously close to the crotch. He stopped right above the edge of the detective’s pants and shot Kakashi a quick devious look before unbuttoning them.</p><p>“I can never get enough of this view,” he commented once he got rid of all of Kakashi’s clothes now. He dragged one finger along the shaft of the other’s dick and watched as it twitched. “How your body itself seems to always beg me to do whatever I want to it.”</p><p>“Stop talking to me like I’m some whore,” Kakashi hissed. He didn’t like how he was both angry with Obito and wanted him at the same time. It was a strange mix of feelings, almost exactly the same he felt back when he’d heard the recording of himself moaning his lover’s name. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I just really hoped you were going to ride my dick when you pushed me on the bed…” Obito didn’t even bother looking apologetic in the slightest, the same kind of grin still plastered on his face. </p><p>“I did.” </p><p>Kakashi was equally surprised with the words that left his mouth as Obito. The other looked at him, raising both eyebrows. The detective knew he was expecting some sort of a follow-up.</p><p>“I wanted to but…” He turned his head to the side. “You didn’t answer me.”</p><p>Obito let out a sigh that sounded frustrated and ran a hand through his hair. He leaned over Kakashi, so their faces would be as close as possible again. He kissed Kakashi’s cheek and found one of the detective’s hands with his own, intertwining their fingers together. </p><p>“Are you angry with me?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” It was a lie, but Kakashi didn’t want to admit it. </p><p>“I love you, you know that?” Obito kept looking into Kakashi’s eyes. “I always did. Every single day for the past three years. I promise.”</p><p>Kakashi wanted to return those words but the anger was still in the way. “How long do you expect me to play along with your little game, going on those words alone?”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Now it sounded genuine. “I’m sorry things turned out like this. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a warning.”</p><p>The detective didn’t say anything to that, not yet.</p><p>“I promise it’ll be all over soon, and I’ll be back, and it’ll all be okay-”</p><p>Kakashi didn’t understand why Obito was saying all of that as if he was upset. At least until he noticed just how blurry his vision got. The other kissed the corner of his eye and when Kakashi shut it, he felt a tear run down the side of his face.</p><p>“We don’t have to do it today,” Obito said quietly, sitting back on his heels. He absentmindedly traced Kakashi’s stomach with his fingers, lifting them occasionally to avoid the most ticklish parts of the other’s body. </p><p>It was Kakashi’s turn for a frustrated sigh. “It’s not nice to first get me so horny and then back off.” He sat up and cupped Obito’s face in his hands. “Why did I have to fall for such an insufferable guy?”</p><p>“I guess it’s my personal charm.” Obito chuckled but his laughter lacked the usual joy. “So what’s the plan for tonight?”</p><p>“You finish what you started and fuck me, and then I get to interrogate your sorry Akatsuki ass.” Kakashi was the one kissing now, first planting soft kisses on Obito’s cheek before moving on to his lips. </p><p>“But you’re not going to arrest me.” The other hummed as he parted his lips wider to deepen the kiss. </p><p>For a while they just allowed their tongues to dance together, entwining and exploring each other’s mouths. Kakashi slid one hand off Obito’s face and onto the back of his neck to pull them closer towards each other. Obito’s fingers still traced lines and circles over the detective’s well-defined muscles. But soon Kakashi broke their little makeout session.</p><p>“It’s unfair how you’re still dressed, you know? If you could take off my clothes, then you can take off yours too.” </p><p>Obito scoffed with a smile on his face but complied. In the meantime, Kakashi quickly snatched something from under the bed. When that action earned him a curious look from the other, the detective just popped the small bottle open.</p><p>“I hate that despite everything you got me horny enough to still want to ride your dick,” Kakashi groaned. “But you don’t deserve to get me ready tonight.”</p><p>Obito threw his clothes to the ground and watched the detective with a hungry gaze. Kakashi got the lube over his fingers and rubbed them together to warm up the liquid slightly. Glancing back at Obito he clicked his tongue.</p><p>“How about you work on getting your own dick up, I’m not riding a limp cock.” He sort of missed that kind of a dynamic between them, sometimes bossing Obito around in the bedroom. It was so much different from the times he had been intoxicated with whatever substances the other had fed him.</p><p>Obito wasn’t complaining either, the smile never wearing off as he lazily jerked himself off. “With that sight, I think I’d get hard even without using my hands.”</p><p>Kakashi was taking his time fingering himself, at first just spreading the lubricant over his hole with one finger, though soon he was shoving in two digits at once. He scissored them and sometimes let out a shaky breath. </p><p>“How often did you do it?” </p><p>“What?” Obito’s question caught him off guard with how focused the detective was on just stretching himself. </p><p>“How often did you fuck yourself with your fingers while I was gone?”</p><p>Kakashi felt his cheeks turn hot, thinking back to all the different substitutions just to have something inside of him. He hadn’t just missed Obito in his life, he’d missed having someone in bed too.</p><p>“I didn’t do it with fingers alone,” he muttered and moaned shortly after as he managed to find his sweet spot. </p><p>“You better show me later how you did it with toys, then.” Obito grinned, his breathing becoming more shallow and laboured from the arousal. He watched Kakashi’s preparations very closely, almost devouring him with his gaze alone. </p><p>The detective only snorted with amusement before he had to focus back on trying not to whine too loudly as he inserted the third finger. He didn’t spend as much time waiting to get used to the stretch, though he was ready for any slightly unpleasant sensations that would be the consequences of stopping fingering himself there.</p><p>Kakashi toppled Obito over, shoving one hand against his bare chest. The other only grinned at him with satisfaction. The detective didn’t spare that smug expression a glance, only positioning himself over the other’s cock. He slowly lowered his hips and closed his eyes, hissing as his ass was stretched even more than before. </p><p>“You can definitely take it whole, Kakashi, you had no problems before,” Obito joked and gripped the detective’s hips. He didn’t move yet, patiently waiting for the other to start.</p><p>“I can still change my mind,” Kakashi sent him a glare, “if you don’t shut up.”</p><p>“I’m just trying to be supportive of my cute boyfriend.”</p><p>The detective rolled his eyes and sucked in air as he fully sank, feeling Obito’s cock brush against his insides. He stretched his arms out, resting the palms of his hands over the other’s chest for support. After a few more confident and deeper breaths he raised his hips and lowered them again, quickly finding the pace he’d prefer. </p><p>Obito’s grip on Kakashi was firm and he helped the other move just barely, sometimes his fingers digging into the detective’s flesh as he felt Kakashi’s inner muscles squeeze around his length.</p><p>“You always feel so damn good, so tight,” Obito groaned. “I love everything about you, Kakashi.”</p><p>The detective couldn’t help but blush at that compliment, no matter how dirty it would be. He didn’t reply though, the only sounds leaving his mouth being gasps and moans as he tried to find the best angle to bounce on Obito’s cock. Whenever the tip would graze his prostate he’d whine with pleasure, feeling his own dick throb.</p><p>“Even riding me like this, I can tell how much you’ve missed this. I’ve missed it too, being so close to you and fucking you as you moaned my name…”</p><p>Kakashi curled one hand into a fist, leaving an angry red trail on Obito’s skin. He knew the other was right, he was telling the truth. But it didn’t erase his past feelings, especially the frustrations he had to swallow. He channelled all of the negative thoughts into just pure energy to ride Obito faster and faster, louder moans ripping from his throat.</p><p>He barely could hold back his orgasm, almost coming at the same time as Obito. They moaned each other’s names as the pleasure took over and without taking a break, their lips crashed in another messy kiss.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kakashi was looking at Obito’s back for a while now, the other just sitting on the edge of the bed and putting on his previously discarded clothes. As the other pulled the shirt over his head, the detective reached for his hand and squeezed it.</p><p>“Don’t leave.” He was still naked himself, just resting on the bed. “We seriously need to talk. I can’t go on without knowing shit like this any longer.”</p><p>Obito sighed, running a hand through his short hair. He scratched the back of his head, mulling over what to say.</p><p>“I know, it’s just... “ Kakashi felt his hand twitch, Obito barely stopping himself from standing up. “I shouldn’t have come here in the first place.”</p><p>“What?” The detective sat up, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. “What kind of bullshit are you on about now?!”</p><p>“I don’t want to put you in any more danger as it is…” Obito clearly had a hard time picking the right words. When he finally looked at Kakashi, his expression looked pained.</p><p>“So hooking up at some shady clubs where anyone could grope me is better?” Kakashi was getting fed up with all of it, even considering kicking the other out himself if it continued. “I can take care of myself, I’ve been in the police force for longer than you!”</p><p>“Aargh, you don’t get it!” Obito almost tore out his hair as he closed the hand in his hair into a fist. “You don’t know how really dangerous those guys are!”</p><p>“Then tell me!” </p><p>Once Kakashi shouted, silence fell between them. The air got heavy as they stared into each other’s eyes, both frustrated with the horrible conversation. The detective felt extreme feelings fight over the control. It was surprising how much he could feel both love and hate towards Obito at the moment.</p><p>“Do you think I don’t deserve an explanation?” He finally continued, his voice much more silent.</p><p>Obito shut his eyes closed and hummed, his forehead creasing in thought. Kakashi watched him carefully as he released the hold on the other’s hand and slipped his own out. He crossed his arms and waited for the answer.</p><p>“Three years ago I was approached for a secret mission out of nowhere. The goal sounded simple. Infiltrate the Akatsuki, find out about everything there is to them, how they operate, who each person in the organisation is…” Obito’s voice shook slightly as he spoke. “The only catch was that I had to make the choice on the spot. I said yes, and the next day Obito Uchiha was gone. Disappeared without a trace… Without an explanation.”</p><p>“What made you come back, then?” </p><p>“That’s the thing. I <em> can’t </em>be back yet, Kakashi. No one should know. Not even in the police.” Obito gently took both of the detective’s hands into his. “I may have just compromised my entire mission with this but… I couldn’t leave you alone anymore.”</p><p>It was Kakashi’s turn to sigh deeply with annoyance. “It’s such a <em> you </em>thing to do something so dumb. I would’ve been fine, you know-”</p><p>“But I felt I wouldn’t.” </p><p>The detective widened his eyes at those words. His expression finally softened as he looked at Obito turning his head to the side to hide the blush. Kakashi smiled and rubbed his thumbs on top of the other’s hands.</p><p>“You can stay here for the night.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Obito. It’ll be fine.” Kakashi quickly thought about what could be a good, convincing argument. “I mean, even if they find out you slept with a cop, you have that s-stupid sex tape…”</p><p>And with that, the heavy tension was suddenly broken. Obito burst out with laughter, and Kakashi felt his face turn a dark shade of red. </p><p>“To be honest, I didn’t have anything in mind when I recorded it, I just thought it would be funny to send it to you. But you’re right, didn’t I make you say you’re an Akatsuki whore there?” Obito grinned, forgetting about his nervousness.</p><p>“D-don’t remind me.” Kakashi whipped his head back. He didn’t want to mention the fact he’d rewatched it once or twice the past week. </p><p>“I guess I can spend the rest of the night with my boyfriend, then.” Obito leaned forward and captured Kakashi’s lips into a brief kiss. “But you have to promise to stay silent about everything.”</p><p>“And keep calling you Tobi on the phone calls?”</p><p>“Be happy I don’t make you moan that in bed.”</p><p>“You wish.” Kakashi playfully pushed Obito and dived in for another kiss as they both laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I finally finished writing it! I can't even tell for how long this was sitting in my WIPs... </p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!<br/>Say hi on my <a href="https://twitter.com/obkkfkr">Twitter</a>, I take all your suggestions for future fics there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>